<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come As You Are by Tarosya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018366">Come As You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya'>Tarosya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Заходит Линкольн Барроуз в бар Алиби [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break, Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramedy, Explicit Language, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заходит, значит, однажды Линкольн Барроуз в бар Алиби...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Заходит Линкольн Барроуз в бар Алиби [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2302289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come As You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Согласно биографии, придуманной для Линкольна Барроуза каналом FOX, он сбежал из школы-интерната Морган Парк в Толедо, штат Огайо, бросив десятый класс. И вернулся в родной Чикаго, где жил в одном из неблагополучных районом, зарабатывая на жизнь незаконной деятельностью. Этим неблагополучным районом вполне мог быть Саут Сайт.</p><p>2. Фанфик является продолжением серии «Холодный ветер Чикаго», включающую одноименный фанфик и сиквелы, рассказывающую об отношениях on/off между Линкольном и эмигранткой Таней. Но для знакомства с этой работой сюжет «Холодного ветра Чикаго» знать необязательно.</p><p>3. Хотя Йен Галлагер и Микки Милкович отбывали срок в тюрьме Бекман, ради сюжета место их заключения перенесено в Фокс Ривер.</p><p>4. Генерал Джонатан Кранц из «Побега» и заключенный Честер из «Бесстыжих», сыгранные одним актером Леоном Рассомом, в этой истории являются одним и тем же человеком.</p><p>5. Тайм-лайн относительно канона «Побега» немного сдвинут в будущее с целью связать хронологию событий. К тому же в моем хэд-каноне события происходят тогда, когда я сама познакомилась с сериалом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Come as you are, as you were<br/>
As I want you to be<br/>
As a friend, as a friend<br/>
As an old enemy<br/>
Take your time, hurry up<br/>
Choice is yours, don't be late<br/>
Take a rest as a friend<br/>
As an old<br/>
Memoria, memoria<br/>
Memoria, memoria<br/>
And I swear that I don't have a gun<br/>
No I don't have a gun ©</i>
</p><p>Чтоб закончить паршивый день — нужно идти в паршивый паб. Это Линкольн выучил уже давно. Одним из самых паршивых Алиби слыл уже в те стародавние времена, когда Барроуз ещё не сел за Стедмена.</p><p>Крепко задумавшись, Линк проехал нужную остановку, возвращаясь домой против обыкновения на поезде. И, решив пройтись до дому пешком, набрел на давно забытый Алиби. Он и не знал, что этот шалман до сих пор работает. Как-то не доводилось до этого дня проходить мимо. Хотя, вернувшись в Чикаго, Барроуз снова плотно обосновался в Сайт Сайде.</p><p>Один раз он, правда, ходил посмотреть квартирку в Юкрэйнион Вилледж, где так нравилось Тане. Почему-то казалось, что сними он там жилье, Таня непременно согласилась бы съехаться наконец. Да и денег, что платил ему Майкл, открыв фирму по проверке систем безопасности, и сразу взяв брата на работу, хватило бы с лихвой. Но не срослось. Риэлтор аж лицом побледнел, как признал в Барроузе «парня, убившего брата вице-президента». Линк бросил ему казенное «обвинения были ложными, и я полностью оправдан» и, попросив не провожать, свалил. Ебал он перед каждым встречным соседом теперь так оправдываться.</p><p>Немного жаль было той милой квартирки, Линк в таких никогда не жил. Да только он достаточно хорошо знал Таню, чтобы понимать — она не поменяет решения из-за хаты.</p><p>В Алиби время словно остановилось. Только за баром хозяйничала темнокожая красотка. Старый рэкетир Стэн Копчек, ясное дело, что теперь бывший уже владелец, был тем ещё расистом, и никогда не взял бы её на работу.</p><p>— Эй, хозяюшка, доброго ирландского виски мне! — Линк бросил на стойку надоевшую маску и положил рядом двадцатку.</p><p>Красавица-барменша, достав с полки бутылку Jameson с рваной этикеткой, налила шот.</p><p>— Попридержи пока сдачу. Плеснешь мне ещё.</p><p>— Не видела тебя здесь раньше, — барменша сгребла деньги в карман фартука.</p><p>Линк хотел было пошутить, мол, и я тебя здесь раньше не видел, но, передумав, только коротко представился:</p><p>— Линкольн!</p><p>— Вероника!</p><p>— Красивое имя! Так звали мою первую девушку…</p><p>В ответ барменша звонко рассмеялась, дав Линкольну понять, что это выглядело, как заигрывание. Но объяснять ей теперь, что он ничего такого не имел ввиду, было совсем уж не в дугу.</p><p>Поданный Вероникой виски Линк проглотил в два глотка. Горячая волна потекла вниз, заставляя почувствовать, как ослабевает тугой узел внутри.</p><p>Привычку сидеть в баре в одиночку Линк уже давно позабыл. Майкл, бывало, приглашал брата пообедать в каком-нибудь шикарном месте. А иногда после работы Линк шел выпить с Сукре или с Дереком в какой-нибудь бар неподалеку от ангара, что они снимали под офис. Таня же предпочитала один и тот же ирландский паб поблизости от Центральной станции, где по выходным играла живая музыка, а хозяином был бывший боец ИРА из Дерри.</p><p>Чертовски хотелось сейчас поехать к Тане, прямо с порога обхватить её за плечи, уткнуться лицом в короткие волосы, пахнущие парфюмом, жарко прошептать в макушку «Детка», как ей нравилось, и почувствовать, как она, обнимая в ответ, прижимается всем телом. Но встречаться с ней в такой день, когда Линк сам себя ненавидел, было чертовски какой плохой идеей.</p><p>Всё так долго шло ништяк, а Линкольн уже и не помнил, когда такое бывало, разве что в детстве, ещё до того, как ушел Альдо… И он позволил себе забыть непреложный закон жизни, который гласил, что пока всё хорошо, пиздец просто набирает обороты, что потом жахнуть, что есть мочи.</p><p>А, ведь с тех пор, как Майкл вернулся, и они разделались с Джейкобом Нессом, жизнь наладилась. Линк работал на брата, который только тем и занимался, что строил свои хитроумные планы, пока корпорации платили ему за проверку на прочность собственных систем безопасности. Собрал почти всю их старую команду, и они целыми днями придумывали, как нарушить закон, при этом не опасаясь быть пойманными.</p><p>Ещё у Линкольна была Таня, и она смогла заставить хоть немного утихнуть непрекращающийся шум в голове. Дала ему даже не второй, а вообще черти какой по счету шанс. С ней стало, наконец, спокойно и так здорово.</p><p>И, конечно же, семейные выходные с братом и племянником. Сегодня ведь должен был быть как раз такой, когда они с утра заехали за Майклом-младшим. Брат так и не съехался с Сарой, Линк никак не мог взять в толк, почему. Но брат продолжал жить в арендованном кондоминиуме на Лейк Шор Драйв, пока Сара обживала купленный сразу по приезду в Чикаго дом.</p><p>По дороге в Архитектурный центр, куда Майкл хотел свозить сына на экскурсию, у того разболелся живот, и он закомандовал домой к маме.</p><p>Едва услышав, как они вошли, Сара ещё пыталась спрятать бутылку. Но даже успей она, и так всё было яснее ясного.</p><p>Линк уже некоторое время как чуял, что Сара выпивает. Не то чтобы запах алкоголя, а бутылок со спиртным у нее дома он и подавно не замечал. Но сам он когда-то изрядно прикладывался, и теперь от чего-то неуловимого, что появилось в поведении Сары, у него выкручивало кишки.</p><p>Линкольн тогда метался пойманным в капкан зверем. Майклу он ничего не говорил, хоть и чувствовал себя мразью последней от того, что вроде как скрывал от брата. Но Майкл человек ученый, ему доказательства подавай. А спросить у Сары Линкольн не мог. Не мог и всё тут, ведь коли он ошибся, это больно ранило бы её впустую. Все годы, что Линк считал брата погибшим, а оттого словно и дышал вполсилы, да ещё после раздора с сыном, Сара и подрастающий племянник были самыми близкими ему людьми, единственными, кто удерживал словно якорь, не давая совсем пустить под откос свою жизнь. И если б кто-то, вроде Тани, задававшей порой бьющие в самое сердце вопросы, спросил его, вот какого хера он молчал, он бы сказал, что ждал какого-то знака, что ошибся, всем нутром своим жаждал.</p><p>Линкольн стоял посреди гостиной истуканом, словно через вату слушая, как Майкл и Сара ругаются, и даваясь диву, как цивилизованно, что ли, у них это выходит. Они сдерживали себя, пока Сара, увидев, что сыну плохо, давала ему какие-то таблетки и отправляла Майкла-младшего в его комнату наверху. И сейчас, хоть и были оба на взводе, голоса не повышали. То ли дело он сам с Лисой! Она, стоило им поссориться, швыряла в Линка всё, до чего могла дотянуться, доводя его до того, что он начинал гаркать так, что дрожали оконные стекла, и тогда Лиса сразу бросалась в слёзы. Сара же, присев на ручку дивана, быстро лепетала что-то о стрессе, то и дело закрывая лицо ладонями, и обещала уже завтра пойти в группу АА.</p><p>Майкл же совершенно спокойным голосом, и только его нервное вышагивание по гостиной выдавало, как он зол, настаивал на закрытом реабилитационном центре минимум на три недели. Сара отказывалась, ведь тогда вся работа по открытию общественной клиники, которую она успела проделать, пошла бы насмарку. В ответ на это Майкл сказал, что либо центр, либо он звонит адвокату насчет опеки над сыном. Сара дернулась, как от удара, и Линк бросился увещевать брата, ещё до того, как успел сообразить, что лезет по сути не в свое дело.</p><p>— Ты знал? — спросил Майкл, пристально глядя на брата, а Линк никогда не умел врать. Он и не думал, что ему ещё доведется увидеть у брата тот забытый, полный разочарования пренебрежительный взгляд.</p><p>За первой порцией виски последовала вторая. Третью, а может уже и четвертую, Линкольн пил медленно, принявшись разглядывать посетителей бара. Двое у дальнего конца стойки слева выглядели заправскими завсегдатаями. Они напомнили Линку персонажей песни Билли Джоэла, которую почему-то любила Таня — могли бы чего-то добиться в жизни, если б смогли однажды выбраться из этого бара.</p><p>Посетителей в баре было немного, и их негромкие разговоры сливались белым шумом. Лишь один, чернявый, то и дело повышал голос, вспыхивая, а затем под шиканье своего рыжего собеседника затухал, продолжая вполголоса сыпать отборной бранью.</p><p>Обернувшись на очередной выкрик, Линк наткнулся на пристальный взгляд бурчащего проклятья парня. Ответил ему, тяжело глянув исподлобья. Тот не отводил взгляд, продолжая холодно смотреть своими яркими голубыми глазами, высоко вздернув голову. В былые года Линк и сам смотрел так на мнимых обидчиков во всех барах Саут Сайда. Он отвернулся первым, криво усмехнувшись. Этот день мог стать лучше (или хуже — смотря с какой стороны смотреть), благодаря доброй драке.</p><p>Чернявый тем временем вскочил во своего места и направился к Линку через зал.</p><p>— Хули ты лыбишься, мужик? Хули лыбишься?</p><p>Линк медленно сполз с барного табурета, встав в полный рост, показывая, что значительно выше и крупнее. Однако он достаточно дрался на своем веку и чувствовал, что чернявому с его безудержной дерзостью разница в росте помехой на станет.</p><p>Меж тем рыжий вскочил вслед за собеседником и, хватая его за рукав, пытался утянуть обратно за стол.</p><p>— Микки, блядь, да куда ты? Сядь! Ну, сядь ты! Ну…</p><p>— А вот хули он? — Микки не глядел на друга, продолжая с вызовом смотреть Линку в глаза, хотя для этого ему приходилось задирать голову. Нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки.</p><p>В баре стало тихо, разговоры прекратились, даже завсегдатаи у конца стойки бросили свой бесконечный спор. Вероника стукнула несколько раз кулаком в дверь за стойкой, позвав кого-то.</p><p>Линку вспомнилось, как он ещё до Фокс Ривер не раз давал волю кулакам в этом самом баре. Сука-жизнь крутила тогда так, что приходилось нарываться на драки, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить бурлящее бешенство. Поэтому он не стал дожидаться удара чернявого Микки и бить первым не стал. А, вскинув руки в примирительном жесте, собирался сказать, мол, промашечка вышла, бро, давай выпьем — я угощаю.</p><p>— Линкольн Барроуз! — крик из-за стойки разорвал загустевшую в преддверие драки тишину, словно граната взорвалась.</p><p>За стойкой рядом с красавицей-барменшей стоял высокий лысый мужчина, появившийся, как Линк решил, из-за той самой двери, в которую колотила Вероника.</p><p>— Линкольн Барроуз? — повторил лысый. — Не узнаешь меня? Я — Кевин! Кев! Кевин Болл!</p><p>Кевина Линк помнил ещё совсем молодым и вечно лохматым. Уже тогда Кев был одним из немногих, кто был выше Линкольна. Даром, что был тощим и незграбным. Кев перебрался в Чикаго из какой-то мухосрани, где рос в патронатной семье, и рэкетир Стэн взял его под крыло. Хотя Кевин и был высоченным, а учитывая его детство, наверняка, умел махать кулаками, уж больно вид у него был добродушным, и Стэн вместо того, чтоб приладить его к бизнесу, поставил за бар. Где-то глубоко в душе, да так глубоко, что и самому себе Линк бы не признался, он завидовал парнишке — ему самому в юности не встретился тот, кто пожалел бы и помог.</p><p>Сейчас Линк действительно не узнавал обогнувшего стойку Кевина, на и не мудрено — столько лет прошло. Удивительно, что сам Кев его узнал.</p><p>— Да ты причесон сменил! — Линкольн протянул Кевину руку, но тот вместо рукопожатия крепко обнял его, как старого друга. — Но ты все ещё тут! Хорошо, что в жизни это… Ну, есть стабильные вещи.</p><p>Было всё-таки офигеть как странно встретить Кевина в «Алиби». У самого Линка жизнь так бесповоротно изменилась, а Кев всё так же стоял за той же барной стойкой.</p><p>— Это мой бар теперь! Прикинь! Стэн как преставился, оставил бар мне!</p><p>— Круто, чувак!</p><p>— Это моя жена Ви! — Кевин указал на оставшуюся за стойкой Веронику. — У нас две дочки! Сейчас покажу.</p><p>Достав из кармана телефон, Кевин принялся показывать Линкольну семейные фото: — Это Эми, а это Джемма, — с экрана на Линка смотрели две девчушки, показавшиеся ему абсолютно одинаковыми и как две капли воды похожими на барменшу.</p><p>— Красивые! На твою жену похожи очень.</p><p>— Они у меня самые лучшие! — произнес Кев, убирая телефон. — Эй! — он громко обращался ко всем. — Это же Линкольн Барроуз! Ну чего же вы? Подручный Крэба Симмонса! Убийство Терренса Стэдмана! Что, никто не помнит? Восьмерка Фокс Ривер!</p><p>Но посетители, поняв, что зрелище драки им не светит, вернулись к своим разговорам и выпивке. Только один из завсегдатаев громко прошептал другому:</p><p>— Десятку гони! Я же говорил, это Барроуз!</p><p>Момент сделался вконец неловким. Линк не знал, то ли ему вернуться на своё место за стойкой, то ли продолжить разговор с Кевом. Да и чернявый с рыжим все ещё стояли рядом. Конопатый вцепился своему другу в рукав куртки, а тот продолжал зыркать своими голубыми глазами, но взгляд изменился.</p><p>— Ты — Барроуз?! Утопленник?! Бля-я! Я про тебя в Фокс Ривер слышал! — и вырвался наконец из хватки рыжего. — Да пусти, Йен! Всё… — он шагнул к Линку и, зачем-то обтерев ладонь о куртку, протянул ему руку. — Я это… бля… фанат твой, вот!</p><p>Ладонь у чернявого была небольшой, под стать росту, но хватка крепкой.</p><p>— Это ж офигеть вообще! Чувак, ты сел с на электрический стул и встал живым! — чернявому таки удалось зазвать Линкольна за свой столик. Линк поначалу отказывался, мол, не хотел мешать их с другом беседе. Но чернявый отказа не принимал, настаивал, что его муж, назвавшийся Йеном, который мотал с ним срок в Фокс Ривер, будет рад тоже побазарить с Утопленником.</p><p>Сам чернявый представился Микки Милковичем. Милковичей Линк на своем веку повидал. В каждую ходку сталкивался за решеткой с каким-нибудь из них, а то и с несколькими. Но дружбы с ними не водил. Нынешний, как сказал бы любивший заумные слова Майкл, патриарх семейства, Терри, был тем ещё бешеным уебком. И хотя открыто они никогда не враждовали, их неприязнь была взаимной, и Линк знал, что Терри презирает его ещё с тех времен, когда он связался с черным Симмонсом.</p><p>— Да его даже включить не успели, стул этот! — Линк переслушал уже не мало баек, которыми обросла история его неудавшейся казни 11 мая. Но сам он вспоминать тот день не любил, сразу бросало в холодный пот от тех мыслей.</p><p>— Да кого ебет?! Красивая же история! — Микки меж тем толкнул своего мужа в плечо. — Эй, Рыжуля моя! Ты че, не помнишь? В Фокс Ривер все об этом трындели! — Йен, вопреки заверением Микки, не был уж очень настроен на беседу. Сидел нахохлившись, как воробей на заборе, даже куртку не снял, кивал да поддакивал. — А ещё говорили, ты во время бунта мужика замочил? Сидел, блядь, в камере смертников, за убийство, блядь, и во время бунта умудрился мужика замочить! — что греха таить, смерть пытавшегося его убить Турка, действительно была на совести Линкольна. Но он и не знал, что другие знали. Не был готов, что этот поступок, легший камнем на душу, хоть Турок и не оставил ему выбора, станет ещё одной байкой Фокс Ривер. И сейчас он не знал, что отвечать молодому Милковичу. — Нет, ты прикинь, а? Чего молчишь? Стесняшкой заделался?</p><p>На очередной тычок мужа Йен недовольно покачал головой и проговорил, глядя на Линка поверх пивного стакана, неожиданно улыбнувшись:</p><p>— Я тебя помню. Ты отец Эл Джея.</p><p>Если б Линк успел сделать глоток, то как пить дать подавился бы.</p><p>— Знаешь Эл Джея?</p><p>— Я у него дома в приставку как-то играл.</p><p>— Не понял я… Какой ещё Эл Джей? У тебя ещё Эл Джей какой-то был? — выпалил чернявый.</p><p>Только потом, рассказывая об этом вечере Тане — «Детка, я тут с женатыми пацанами познакомился! В натуре женаты, официально там всё… Живут в Саут Сайде у нас! Можешь представить? Саут Сайд нормальным таким местом становится, не? Ты может переезжай всё же, а?» — Линкольн сообразил, что молодой Милкович по ходу приревновал мужа к его сыну.</p><p>— Микки, да ну блин! Что с тобой? — вскинулся Йен. Конопатые щеки залил румянец: — Я же малый был совсем был! Лет двенадцать наверно, а может и меньше…</p><p>— Да, ладно… Я ж ничего такого! Но в натуре, че за Эл Джей? Почему я не знаю, коли он с нашего района?</p><p>— Он потом переехал. Мама его вроде снова замуж вышла, да?</p><p>Линк только кивнул в ответ. Не хотелось вопросов, отвечая на которые пришлось бы вспоминать, как погибла Лиса, а сына ложно обвинили в её убийстве.</p><p>Но Йен ничего спрашивать не собирался, лишь продолжал свой рассказ.</p><p>— Эл Джей тусовался с пацанами постарше, ну своего возраста. Но меня не гонял. Не задавался. Домой тогда позвал в приставку играть. А ты пиццу принес, — Рыжий кивнул Линку. — Я тогда подумал ещё, хороший у Эл Джея папка, и приставка, и пицца… — Линкольн тоже помнил тот день. Накануне Симмонс подогнал ему деньжат, не став забирать заработанное в счет долга. Линк тогда купил сыну игровую приставку, о которой тот говорил без умолку. Лиса шибко рассердилась, мол, такие вещи не покупают, не посоветовавшись. Воспитательный процесс, и всё такое. И когда в тот день Линк пришел с пиццей, мечтая поиграть с сыном в эту самую приставку, Лиса его не пустила, сказав, что к Эл Джею пришли друзья. Он просто отдал ей через порог принесенную пиццу, велев друзьям сына угощаться, пока они, оторвавшись от игры, наблюдали из гостиной за их с Лисой ссорой на пороге, и ушел. Тот день запомнился Линку довольно паршивым и закончился, как обычно, в баре. Охренеть, как странно было думать, что в тот самый день какой-то совсем чужой пацаненок решил, что он хороший отец.</p><p>Захотелось тут же написать Саре, которая, как Линк, знал, общалась с Эл Джеем через фейсбук или какую-то похожую социальную фигню, чтоб передавала тому привет от друзей детства с Саут Сайда. Но тут же одернул себя, вспоминая, что сейчас Саре с подобным не позвонить, и почувствовал, как снова давит внутри, словно на грудь обломок кирпича положили.</p><p>От тяжелых мыслей Линка отвлекло бормотание Йена:</p><p>— Вот блядь! Как по заказу!</p><p>Микки уставиться куда-то за спину Линка в сторону только что гулко хлопнувшей двери тем самым тяжелым взглядом, каким глядел и на самого Барроуза в начале вечера.</p><p>Обернувшись, Линкольн ожидал, что столкнется сейчас лицом к лицу с уебком Терри, но вместо него к ним на заплетающихся ногах направлялся бомжеватого вида мужик, коих в Саут Сайде столько, что порой не отличить одного от другого. Штаны все в грязи, вышедшая из моды ещё в 90-е джинсовая куртка с рваным рукавом, дырявая вязаная шапка из-под которой торчали немытые волосы.</p><p>— А вот и единственный мой женатый сын! —вошедший доходяга стянул засаленную тряпичную маску на небритый подбородок. — Или нужно говорить замужний? И дорогой зятек! Не откажите родственнику! Угостите на поправку здоровья!</p><p>— Свали в пень, Фрэнк! — проговорил рыжий, обращаясь к собственному стакану с пивом.</p><p>— Фрэнк Галлагер? — то был ещё один давний знакомец, но он то как раз и не изменился вовсе, и если Линк и не признал его сходу, то лишь потому, что считал давно подохшим в какой-нибудь канаве. А Йен, муж Микки, стало быть, был сыном Фрэнка. Линк не расслышал его фамилии, когда знакомились, то ли рыжий не назвал.</p><p>Фрэнк удивленно заморгал, глядя на Линкольна, словно только заметил, что за столиком с сыном и зятем сидел ещё кто-то. А потом, изменившись в лице, заголосил дурным голосом на весь бар:</p><p>— Я ничего тебе не должен, Барроуз! Ничего не должен!</p><p>И, развернувшись, бросился стремглав обратно в выходу, налетев по дороге на стол, опрокинул стул, попытался поднять его, бросил и, прихрамывая, вывалился за дверь, на ходу поминая Иисуса, Марию, Иосифа и всех святых.</p><p>— А, помнит меня, старая падла! Не забыл! — Линк стукнул по столу пудовым кулаком, от чего его стакан с виски подпрыгнул. — Давно это было… Ещё до Фокс Ривер, — медленно проговорил он, словно объясняя младшему Галлагеру и Микки, почему Фрэнк едва успев зайти, выскочил обратно на улицу, да с такой скоростью, словно привидение напало. — Меня тогда Симмонс послал. Работал на него тогда. Да вот Кев же говорил… Много денег ему должен был, вот и делал работенку всякую по его указке. Паршивое времечко было…</p><p>— Кев, где моё пиво? Ты что, уснул? — выкрикнул один из завсегдатаев.</p><p>— Да подожди ты, Тони! Я тут слушаю!</p><p>— В общем, Фрэнк тогда тоже Симмонсу задолжал, — продолжал Линк, потирая широкой ладонью бритую голову. — Не так, как я, конечно… Короче, я ему говорю, типа, Фрэнк, не доводи до греха. Я не псих какой, у самого сын, но Симмонс пошлет кого-то за твоими детьми. Рассчитайся, типа, по-хорошему. А он, такой, пускай Симмонс любого из моих отродий забирает, лишь бы денег назад не просил, — Линк тяжел вздохнул. — Хватанул я его тогда за горло, припер к стенке, и давай ботинком на ногу давить, пока не хрустнуло. Два пальца ему сломал, что ли… Ну и вмазал разок-другой. Не горжусь я этим…</p><p>Барроуз и сам не знал, отчего из всех должников Симмонса, которых приходилось убеждать кулаками, только одного Фрэнка ему от души хотелось уебать. И даже после злоба, смешанная с брезгливостью, не отпустили. Может всё дело в том, что тогда он ещё верил, будто его отец был таким же алкоголиком. Сам Линкольн начал крепко выпивать после того, как Лиса его выгнала, не простив, что занятые у Симмонса тысячи он отдал брату. Не то, чтобы он скучал за ней очень, но давило чувство, что он проебался так же, как Альдо.</p><p>Йен слушал Линка молча, уткнувшись в свой стакан с пивом. Только Микки процедил сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Ебать меня в хуй!</p><p>— Это проблема? — хорошие у них таки вышли посиделки, и не хотелось, чтоб сейчас всё испоганилось. Но нахмуренные брови Микки, сведенные у переносицы, и напряженный вид Йена заставили Линка подумать, что драка сегодня ещё может случится.</p><p>Но потом вместо ответа Йен, отставив наконец своё пиво, молча протянул ему руку через стол, и Линк пожал её также ничего не говоря.</p><p>— А когда вы бежали через лазарет и лезли через стену, там уже были камеры? — они ещё долго сидели в Алиби. Микки то расспрашивал про подробности их с Майклом побега из Фокс Ривер, то рассказывал, как бежал сам. Йен, разговорившись, вспоминал их совместную с Микки отсидку. Как он работал в больничке, где после побега Восьмерки Фокс Ривер уже давно всё поменяли. Как они, глупо поругавшись, пытались попасть в карцер, и для этого решили подрезать старика Кранца, которого все почему-то звали Честер.</p><p>— Вы шо, нахер подрезали Кранца?! — выпалил Линкольн.</p><p>— А че, ты его знал, типа?</p><p>— Этот винтажный сукин сын мне много крови попортил!</p><p>— Да ну блин, чувак! Коли б мы раньше знали, мы б его подрезали так, чтоб насовсем!</p><p>Эти ребята, что были моложе Эл Джея, повидали на своем недлинном пока веку дофига и ещё немножко, успели отсидеть и выйти, а этот Микки так и не один раз. А самого Линка они считали каким-то невъебенным героем. Типа Капитан Фокс Ривер. И от этого внутри было тепло, словно от того ирландского виски, что не забывала подливать Вероника. Но ещё почему-то саднило муторно, как старый порез. И Линку непременно хотелось рассказать об этом Тане.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>